The New Maid In The Phantomhive Household
by KittenXPuppy
Summary: What happens when Mey-Rin is fired by Sebastian? What happens when a new maid is hired? What was the relationship between Ciel and Mey-Rin? What will transpire between the new maid and Sebastian? Does Grell know this woman?
1. Prologue

**I do not own Inuyasha or Black Butler. Nor anything else I may decide to add into the story.**

 **. . .**

 **This story's chapters will fluctuate in size; it will also fluctuate in description. Some chapters will be long and very descriptive; others will be short with little to no description. If you mind this, do not read my story.**

 **. . .**

 _Prologue_

"Leave, Mey-Rin. You are no longer wanted nor needed here." Sebastian's cold baritone made the girl shake.

"B-but-"

"No. Leave." His eyes narrowed dangerously, warning everyone of his anger.

"But I need this! Where am I to go?" Mey-Rin had tears in her eyes.

"That is no concern of mine. Now go!" His coarse yell caused the stout woman to scurry out the door.

 **. . .**

 **First chapter done.**

 **-SesshyKins**


	2. Mey-Rin

**I do not own Inuyasha or Black Butler. Nor anything else I may decide to add into the story.**

 **. . .**

 **This story's chapters will fluctuate in size; it will also fluctuate in description. Some chapters will be long and very descriptive; others will be short with little to no description. If you mind this, do not read my story.**

 **. . .**

 _Mey-Rin_

"Sebastian! Get your bloody arse in here!"

"Yes, Young Master Phantomhive?" Sebastian strode purposefully into the room.

"How dare you get rid of Mey-Rin?!" Ciel's eyes burned with fire.

"Your little whore attempted to throw herself at me." Michaelis said coolly, lately their friendship had turned sour.

"She would never! Even if she did, you'd be fucking her right now."

"Pardon?"

"Don't act stupid! I know that you lust after her. I've seen the look in your eyes and seen your hard-on through your pants when you look at her!"

"Enough!" He yelled. "I do _not_ lust after that _slut_! This conversation is over." Sebastian spat while walking out of the study door without a backwards glance.

Ciel sat there for a moment, surprised that Sebastian had raised his voice.

One thought echoed through his mind.

 _Then who got him all aroused?_

 **. . .**

 **Second chapter done.**

 **-SesshyKins**


	3. Girl

**I do not own Inuyasha or Black Butler. Nor anything else I may decide to add into the story.**

 **. . .**

 **This story's chapters will fluctuate in size; it will also fluctuate in description. Some chapters will be long and very descriptive; others will be short with little to no description. If you mind this, do not read my story.**

 **. . .**

 _Girl_

Sebastian roamed the halls of the mansion, thinking about raven hair and alabaster skin.

She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Her onyx locks went to her knees and her skin was just a shade darker than snow. Her eyes… they were shaped like almonds and were blue and green… Her left eye was covered by her long bangs, but he'd caught the barest glimpse of it, and it was an emerald green… while her right eye was ocean blue.

Ever since he'd met her, ever since he seen her, he couldn't stop thinking about the girl. She captivated his thoughts and invaded his dreams mercilessly… hence his bodily reactions.

He'd been wanting an excuse to see her again, and now he had one. And he was going to use it.

 **. . .**

 **Third chapter done.**

 **-SesshyKins**


	4. Position

**I do not own Inuyasha or Black Butler. Nor anything else I may decide to add into the story.**

 **. . .**

 **This story's chapters will fluctuate in size; it will also fluctuate in description. Some chapters will be long and very descriptive; others will be short with little to no description. If you mind this, do not read my story.**

 **. . .**

 _Position_

"Oui, Sebastian, what are you gonna do about the open position now? I can't even keep the kitchen under control, and Finny barely manages the garden. Who will take over?" Baldroy asked curiously.

"No need to worry yourselves. There will be a replacement within the week."

"Really? Who?

"It is of no concern. I will handle it."

 **. . .**

 **Forth chapter done.**

 **-SesshyKins**


	5. Alleyway

**I do not own Inuyasha or Black Butler. Nor anything else I may decide to add into the story.**

 **. . .**

 **This story's chapters will fluctuate in size; it will also fluctuate in description. Some chapters will be long and very descriptive; others will be short with little to no description. If you mind this, do not read my story.**

 **. . .**

 _Alleyway_

He returned to the place he'd first met her. He knew she'd be there.

On the other side of town, in the worst part. In the least populated area. Vacant streets. Grey skies. Damp air. In the alleyway furthest from the road, furthest from any home. In the very back, against the end of the alley, the back wall. Beside the large, empty, green dumpster.

There she sat. In a puddle caused by the light rain. Head bent. Hood up. Knees to chest. Hands in lap. There she sat.

 **. . .**

 **Fifth chapter done.**

 **-SesshyKins**


	6. Cobblestone

**I do not own Inuyasha or Black Butler. Nor anything else I may decide to add into the story.**

 **. . .**

 **This story's chapters will fluctuate in size; it will also fluctuate in description. Some chapters will be long and very descriptive; others will be short with little to no description. If you mind this, do not read my story.**

 **. . .**

 _Cobblestone_

Sebastian slowly approached her, silent even on the wet cobblestone. He watched her for a long moment, simply taking in her extraordinary beauty, before crouching down in front of her. She didn't seem to know he was th-

"Something you need, butler?" Her voice slightly startled him. She never looked up, never moved her bangs so she could see him.

"Yes. Your name."

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

 **. . .**

 **Sixth chapter done.**

 **-SesshyKins**


	7. Lovely

**I do not own Inuyasha or Black Butler. Nor anything else I may decide to add into the story.**

 **. . .**

 **This story's chapters will fluctuate in size; it will also fluctuate in description. Some chapters will be long and very descriptive; others will be short with little to no description. If you mind this, do not read my story.**

 **. . .**

 _Lovely_

"Hm," he hummed. "Kagome…"

"And you?"

"Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis. It is a pleasure to meet such a lovely lady."

She gave a bitter, hollow sounding laugh. "Lovely? _Lovely?_ My clothes are in ruins, my hair is grey and matted, I have scars adorning my entire person, and I am _Japanese_ , not _British_. Anyone with eyes could see I'm not normal. But then, neither are you, correct?"

 **. . .**

 **Seventh chapter done.**

 **-SesshyKins**


	8. Know

**I do not own Inuyasha or Black Butler. Nor anything else I may decide to add into the story.**

 **. . .**

 **This story's chapters will fluctuate in size; it will also fluctuate in description. Some chapters will be long and very descriptive; others will be short with little to no description. If you mind this, do not read my story.**

 **. . .**

 _Know_

He sat in silence for a few minutes, staring at the place her eyes would be, had her hangs not be in the way.

"What do you know?"

"I know a lot of things. And I know you're not a normal, human butler. "She finally looked up at him. He now took notice to the jagged scar across her invisible eyes, that he had not seen before. It looked to be caused by the claws of some sort of animal. It was there and gone in the span of a second, her bangs moving to flop back over the left side of her face. Hiding abnormal eyes. Hiding marred skin. Hiding secrets.

"What do you know?" He repeated.

"Enough."

 **. . .  
Eighth chapter done.**

 **-SesshyKins**


	9. Black Hair

**I do not own Inuyasha or Black Butler. Nor anything else I may decide to add into the story.**

 **. . .**

 **This story's chapters will fluctuate in size; it will also fluctuate in description. Some chapters will be long and very descriptive; others will be short with little to no description. If you mind this, do not read my story.**

 **. . .**

 _Black Hair_

They were both quiet awhile, just staring at each other.

"You are homeless." He guessed.

"And you have black hair."

"Hm?" His brows drew together in confusion.

"You state that which is most obvious."

"My hair is onyx."

"I am vagrant. Changing the word will not change the meaning, butler."

"Sebastian."

"Butler."

 **. . .**

 **Ninth chapter done.**

 **-SesshyKins**


	10. Killer

**I do not own Inuyasha or Black Butler. Nor anything else I may decide to add into the story.**

 **. . .**

 **This story's chapters will fluctuate in size; it will also fluctuate in description. Some chapters will be long and very descriptive; others will be short with little to no description. If you mind this, do not read my story.**

 **. . .**

 _Killer_

"Come with me." Sebastian said as he once again stood.

"Why?" Kagome asked without moving.

"I want to give you a place to stay. And a job." He extended his hand.

"Why me?"

"You were simply the first-" _and only_ "person that came to mind."

"You don't know me."

"Do I need to?"

"I could be a serial killer, for all you know."

"Well, are you?"

"No. But I could be."

"Then I have nothing to worry about."

"Do I?"

"Pardon?"

"Need to worry."

He didn't answer. She took his still outstretched hand.

 **. . .**

 **Tenth chapter done.**

 **Tell me how I'm doing, guys. I love reading your reviews.**

 **-SesshyKins**


	11. Half-Sister

**I do not own Inuyasha or Black Butler. Nor anything else I may decide to add into the story.**

 **. . .**

 **This story's chapters will fluctuate in size; it will also fluctuate in description. Some chapters will be long and very descriptive; others will be short with little to no description. If you mind this, do not read my story.**

 **. . .**

 _Half-Sister_

Sebastian and Kagome walked slowly down the streets. He had blatantly refused to release her hand after he helped her up. His hand encompassed hers, completely engulfing it in pure heat.

"Tell me."

"What?" Her voice startled him, not to mention he had no clue as to what to tell her.

"Tell me about my new 'job'. Who else is there? Who do I work for? Why do you need a new maid, all of the sudden?"

"Oh. You work with 4 others, including me. One's name is Baldroy, he is our chef, though not much of one. Another is Finny, he is our gardener and such. The last one is Tanaka. He doesn't really do much. You work for Ciel Phantomhive in the Phantomhive manor. Our last maid, Mey-Rin-"

"Wait, wait, wait. _Mey-Rin_? As in, Mey-Rin _Jones_?"

"Um… Yes?" He was unsure where this was going.

She suddenly burst into laughter. "Let me guess, you got rid of her because she tried to throw herself on you."

"How… did you know? And why are you laughing?"

"That bitch is my half-sister!"

 **. . .**

 **Eleventh chapter done.**

 **-SesshyKins**


	12. 21 Questions

**I do not own Inuyasha or Black Butler. Nor anything else I may decide to add into the story.**

 **. . .**

 **This story's chapters will fluctuate in size; it will also fluctuate in description. Some chapters will be long and very descriptive; others will be short with little to no description. If you mind this, do not read my story.**

 **. . .**

 _21 Questions_

"Mey-Rin is your sister?" Sebastian was dumbstruck.

" _Half_ -sister!" Kagome growled at him.

" _Sor-ry_." He held up his unoccupied hand in a sign of surrender. She huffed at him and looked away.

"Tell me about yourself, Kagome Higurashi." He requested. Ever since he first seen her, he knew he had to know more about her.

"Well… What do you want to know?" She looked at him again.

"What is your favorite color?"

"Black." It suited her.

"What is your favorite food?"

"Chicken fried rice." He particularly enjoyed this dish, also.

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Cats. Particularly large ones." The corner of her mouth lifted slightly. He rejoiced in having something in common with her.

"What's your favorite horse?"

"Appaloosa."

"Chuck Norris or John Wayne?"

"Neither. Both are incredibly fake and over-rated."

"Candy company?"

"Dove."

"Cat type?"

"Tortoise-shell."

"Flower?"

"Plumeria."

"Monkey?"

"Golden Tameran."

"Fast food or restaurant?"

"Fast-food."

"Indoor or outdoor?"

"Out."

"Silk or velvet?"

"Velvet."

"Oranges or apples?"

"Fruit or flavor?"

"Both."

"Apple fruit, orange flavor."

"Tank tops or sweatshirts?"

"Sweatshirts."

"Jeans or shorts?"

"Jeans."

"Family and names."

"Two older brothers, twins; Takahiro and Takashi. Father; Akito. Grandmother; Amaya. Younger brother; Akea. Older sister; Mey-Rin."

"Chinese?"

"Japanese."

"Mother?"

"Died when I was six."

"Oh… sorry. Birth date?"

"June sixth."

"Age?"

Some hesitation. "19."

"Scholarship?"

"Yes. Oxford." Impressive.

"Okay, I believe I'm done."

"Finally." He smiled slightly at her reply.

 **. . .**

 **Twelveth chapter done.**

 **Don't own anything stated in this chapter.**

 **I'm really sorry I haven't done anything lately, I just recently moved again and it's been a huge pain in the ass.**

 **SesshyKins**


	13. Discontinuing

~Discontinuing~

If ya'll haven't figured it out yet, I'm not going to continue this story any longer. At first I thought it would be a nice little story, but with all the negative reviews I'm getting from my last chapter, I'm unwilling to put any more effort into it.

-KittenXPuppy, formerly SesshyKins


End file.
